


Cyberpunk 2077

by Ykstesirt



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Agent Otabek Altin, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Android Yuri Plisetsky, Angst, Blood, Cyberpunk, Cyberpunk 2077, Cyberpunk AU, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ykstesirt/pseuds/Ykstesirt
Summary: They told him he couldn’t feel anything, and yet, he was feeling pain, tiredness, wind brushing his face, hot blood on his skin. He even experienced what humans called « sentiments » for that man.But he is human, I am just an old piece of junk.[A French version exists]





	Cyberpunk 2077

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I found that in my computer, I wrote it and never published it so... Here it is ! I suggest you to watch the trailer of Cyberpunk 2077, before or after you read this, but if you choose before, well... spoileeers ! I was totally inspired by this, I hope you'll like it ! 
> 
> Again, I precise English isn't my mother tongue, so there can be some mistakes. If you see some of them, well tell me ! I'll be happy to know it, seriously. I'm learning English language right now guys :D  
> And if you can understand French, well I wrote a French version, so check it out ! 
> 
> Enjoy !

There was so much noise around him, so much commotion. Why ? Where was he ? He couldn’t feel any pain, and still, the one he was feeling right now just between his eyes was quite real. He couldn’t feel any tiredness, and yet, he was kneeled on the ground, unable to move, not even a finger.  
  
Men were shouting, helicopters were flying so close to the ground that he could feel the air produced by the helicopter blades passing through his blond hair. His ears could detecting every little sounds, every steps the men were taking, every jingling that their equipment were producing, every whisper, sigh or prayer.  
  
Suddenly, he opened his eyes.  
  
And he saw them just before him, to his left, to his right.  
  
He didn’t need to move his eyes to know where they were, to notice them. There was no traffic, the district have been lock down. Y.U.R.I. was kneeling on the ground right in the middle of the street, surrounded by dead bodies, corpses. He located only two helicopters, they couldn’t coming down in this kind of districts, full of futuristic buildings.  
  
Two helicopters. Ten men. Each carrying a gun. Guns that are unable to penetrate his skin.  
  
His menacing eyes saw the first bullet going out of its weapon that one of the policemen was holding. Y.U.R.I. didn’t have the time to react, and it was the only thing he could admit : these new defensive weapons are faster than before. But they still weren’t able to create weapons, bullets, that could take down their own creation.  
  
The bullet came explode itself on the cheek of the android into a million pieces, scratching slightly the paint that was making him so real. After this bullet, many followed. Several were missing him, and some were just touching him. Even if they couldn’t pierce his skin, they could tear his thin white suit, stained by human blood.  
  
One bullet touched his shoulder, then a second crashed into his ribs. They moved closer to his arms. His forearms. Where were his bloody blades, those that helped him to kill all these people. To create this massacre. He could feel their blood still warm running down his arms, and that did feel very, very good. They told him he couldn’t feel anything, and yet, he was feeling pain, tiredness, the wind brushing his face, the blood running down on his skin. He even experienced what humans called « sentiments » for that man. That man he spoke to, that man he gave his trust to, he shared his secrets with him, his feelings, his fears. But in the end, he was only a part of the experience he was.  
  
_He is human, I am just an old piece of junk._  
  
‘Y.U.R.I.’  
  
Y.U.R.I. lightly rotated his head. That’s why they stopped shooting, he came just behind him.  
  
‘Y.U.R.I. stop this, now.’  
  
He felt the barrel of a gun came just behind his head. It was smaller, lighter than others. He didn’t know this sort of weapon, it didn’t appear in his files. Did they really trick him ?  
  
‘This weapon isn’t in your files-’  
  
‘Asshole.’ he said.  
  
‘If I pull the trigger, your skull will explode, Y.U.R.I.’  
  
Y.U.R.I. turned around completely to face the man he, one day, considered as a friend - or maybe more ? It didn’t matter anymore. His blue-green eyes connected with the agent’s ones, and even if he wasn’t human, even if he wasn’t supposed to feel all these emotions, the agent Otabek Altin clearly saw all the anger the android could feel right now.  
  
‘You were just part of the experience, you totally didn’t give a shit about me, your friend.’  
  
He got back on his feet, recovering his strength, and faced properly Otabek. Agent Altin backed off with surprise, letting his guard down, along with his weapon. But Y.U.R.I. did nothing to take it, or to run away, or to kill him, like he killed all those people.  
  
Y.U.R.I. looked down rapidly at the weapon, and finally took it firmly in his right hand. He placed the barrel against his forehead, just between his eyes, where the headache didn’t seem to go away.  
  
‘Do it.’  
  
‘Why did you kill all these innocent people ?’  
  
‘You cannot control me.’  
  
‘I was against your reprogramming.’  
  
‘And yet, you did not do anything to stop them, Altin.’ Otabek looked over his comrades, all were secretly hoping that he will dare to shoot and kill Y.U.R.I.  
  
Y.U.R.I. himself was hoping he will shoot.  
  
So Y.U.R.I. closed his eyes and waited. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it ! Tell me what you think, and if you want me to write more about this. I'm a fan of Sci-Fi and Cyberpunk so, I'll be happy to do it :P 
> 
> Bye and thanks ! <3


End file.
